


The Town One River Over

by Winterbirb



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Multi, Occult, Parent Tony Stark, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbirb/pseuds/Winterbirb
Summary: Peter ran.He didn’t stop, wouldn’t stop, could not stop.“You’re gonna find someone okay? These people won’t hurt you, I promise. Tell them-“ a violent coughing fit stopped Tony mid sentence. Regaining his composure he continued, “Tell them ‘Tony Stark needs help’ okay? You can do that, isn’t that right Peter?”The mans voice echoed in Peter’s head as he ran, his heart beating out of his chest. “Tony Tony Tony.” The boy said to himself, said it like a priest would a prayer. To help Tony Peter had to run.And run he did.





	1. The Rain? It Fell — Tony

Tony didn’t remember much, though he did remember the raggedy old pickup that rammed right into him— completely totaling his car. Remembered the airbag (thankfully) not breaking his nose. And he _definitely_ remembered the group of men that dragged him out of the wreckage, remembered the pain that rushed through his body when one of the men punched him. Then his world went dark, time and conciseness slipping through his fingers. 

 

A low rumble of thunder awoke Tony, sending the man into a fight or flight frenzy. Realizing that there wasn’t any immediate danger, the mechanic relaxed— if only a little— and began to analyze his surroundings. He’s on a bed, which is actually kinda of comfy. He’s handcuffed to said bed, he’s not into _that_ thing. His body’s condition. Ribs? Not cracked. Nose? Still not broken. Back? Hurts like _hell_ but that’s what he gets for being slumped over a work bench all day. Everything seems fine, in check, nothing is broken or fractured. Now for the question that’s been scratching at his head since he woke up. 

 

Where in the _fuck_ _was he?_

 

Theroom was pitch black, save the boarded up window that let in _some_ light, emphasis on some. After thinking to himself for a few more minutes Tony realized his arc reactors light wasn’t showing, hiking his shirt up, the man patted where the soft blue light would normally be. “What the _fuck_ is this?” There was… tape? Fucking _something_  over his arc reactor, there was a bright side at least. Something about this situation that didn’t make it 10 times worse. At least they didn’t take the reactor _out_. That would have just been _ugly_. Fucking _chaotic_.

 

 The sound of a door opened, though it wasn’t the bedrooms door. Turning towards the sound, his fight or flight reflexes flaring up again, Tony could just see a persons outline. A kids maybe? Too small to be an adults, too big for a toddlers. “Who’s there?” The mechanic asked, panic filling him to the brim as the body crept closer. “Come any closer and I swear to god-“ it was an empty threat, Tony knew, but it stopped the body’s movements. Though now the body was closer, just in front of the boarded up window. 

 

That _is_ a kid. 

 

Before Tony could say anything else the bedroom door was ripped open, a woman with a poor excuse for a bun came in, her eyes shining crazy. “Boy what the hell do you think you’re doin’ in here?!” She screeched, yanking the kid by his arm. The sudden change of light made Tony squint, only for a minute. “I-I-I’m sorry Lady… I just want to see the-the new person.” The boy said quietly, lowering his head in fear induced submission. The lady screamed, throwing the boy out the room, him body making a loud _‘thump!’_ noise against the dirty hardwood floor. 

Tony found himself wincing in sympathy, “The kid was just curious, cut him some slack.” He spoke out, smiling softly at the kid when his watery brown eyes met his steady brown ones. The lady roared, her teeth yellow and her skin sagging. “Don’t tell me how to raise my maggots you whore!” Slamming the door, the lady grabbed the boy by his arm again, dragging him down the hall. His blood curdling apologies ringing through Tony’s head. The mechanic sighed heavily through his nose, slumping against the headboard, a violent need to protect the kid suddenly flooding him. 

 

Of course Tony was _livid_ about being called a whore but the way that- that _bitch_ just grabbed the boy like he was nothing made Tony even more mad. “I’m gonna get us out of here.” Tony whispered into the darkness, making an unheard oath to the kid. 

 

Because there wasn’t a snowballs chance in hell that Tony Stark would let that boy stay in this house another goddamn day. 


	2. The Rain? It Fell— The Boy

The Boy sighed sadly as he watched a raggedy old pickup drive down a muddy path. From his second story bedroom window he waved until the pickup was out of sight, the downfall of rain making it slightly harder to see the faded green truck. Climbing off of the roof below his window and back into his room, The Boy made his way into the kitchen, watching as Lady rummage through counters. 

 

“Lady?” He called, rocking on his heels. 

 

“What the hell do you want boy?” She growled, swatting a roach off the counter, crushing it with her bare feet. “Where was Man going?” The Boy looked down, hating the way his curiosity peaked. Not obtaining an answer The Boy continued to ask questions, “When’s Man gonna come back? Lady? Lady? La-“

 

”Shut the hell up you whiny pile of shit! Get the hell out or I’ll feed you to the goddamned pigs!” Lady shrieked, raising a hand as if she would strike him. Falling back, The Boy whimpered, using his arms as a shield. Mumbling a quiet _‘I repent’_ and retreating back to his room, his doe eyes wet with unshed tears. 

 

 The Boy was used to Lady’s shitty treatment, smacking him around here and there, yelling profanities at the top of her lungs. Though it was always when Man wasn’t there, Man controlled _everything_. Including Lady. Been like that for as long he could remember. “I _hate_ it here.” The Boy would cry at night sometimes, Lady’s cries of anger and Man’s attempts to silence her filling his ears. She was always yelling, even now, about some whore that would steal the “maggot” away and then cause the downfall of the town. Man says that she’s just off her rocker, always has been. 

 

The sound of multiple doors slamming has The Boy scurrying to his window, looking out he sees Man and a few others. They seem to be dragging out a stranger, a cut on his forehead, his hair brown and messy, his chin had hair too. That made The Boy scrunch his nose, _weird_ , he thought.  

 

“C’mon let’s get this trespasser the hell out, put him to good use.” He heard Man shout to the others, shouts of agreement following after. The front door swung open, heavy boots against weak wood beckoned The Boy to the top of the staircase. “Put him in the room- yeah that one- chain him up too.” Man ordered, then averting his gaze from the room he looked up to The Boy. “Back to your room boy, stay up there.” He pointed a dirty finger in The Boy’s direction. Nodding, he hid back in his room. 

 

He wouldn't _stay_ there, of course. 

 

Without Lady’s— and even Man’s— knowledge, The Boy had a dumbwaiter (though he didn’t _know_ it was a dumbwaiter) and it lead to the strangers room. Well maybe, The Boy doesn't know. The Boy is about to find out though. Moving as fast as his child legs can carry him, he ran up to the wall across from his twin size bed. Hiking up the door and climbing in, The Boy pushed the down button and closed the door back, the dumbwaiter moving down silently. Now at a full stop The Boy lifts the door back up quietly, the sound of distant thunder halting him momentarily. 

 

“Who are you?”

 

 _That must be the stranger,_ The Boy decides. Though he doesn’t answer, instead he just creeps closer, moving in the dark like second nature. The strangers jerky movements and next words make The Boy freeze, “Come any closer and I swear to god-“ Lady said those who swear to god are devils and should be executed immediately. But this man didn’t look like a devil, just scared. Like he was when Lady got mad and yelled or hit him. The strangers chin looked itchy and The Boy wanted to touch it, it was kind of like an instinctive thing. Though before he could act out on aforementioned instinct the door was ripped open, Lady’s screams filled his ears seconds before her hand clasped around his arm, her nails digging in. He heard more than felt his body collide with the dirty floor, wincing he kept his cries silent. 

 

“The kid was just curious, cut him some slack.” 

 

The Boy’s head shot up, when his teary brown eyes met with the strangers calm brown ones The Boy smiled. The stranger smiled back. Lady's answer was a fuzzy one as she slammed the bedroom door shut, snatching The Boy by his arm again. “I repent! Please forgive me! Please please please! Lady _please_!”

 

”If I get another goddamn word from you I’ll feed you to the fucking pigs!” She threatened, dragging her face incredibly close to The Boy’s. “Go to your fucking room.” She growled, shoving him towards his room. Though telling him to _go_ to his room wasn’t enough, she needed to make sure he _stayed_. With an aggravated curse, Lady dragged The Boy back to his room, throwing him in and locking the door from the outside. His pleas to let him out going unheard. 

 

Sobbing quietly to himself, The Boy crawled into bed, curling into himself. The distant clap of thunder sounding closer and louder now, the rain coming down in thick and heavy sheets. 

 

“I _hate_ it here.”


	3. The Escapee— Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was procrastinating so fucking hard D: send me that yummy writers luck.

The next couple of hours for Tony are insanely chaotic, he can hear “Lady” or whatever the hell he’s supposed to call that psycho bitch yelling with a man. They’ve just been going, non-stop. God he hopes the kid is okay. 

 

“That- that _whore_ is going to take the maggot away!”

 

”You say that about _every damn body_ that we ever take! Can’t you just shut the _hell up_ for once?! Besides the bastard  won’t know how to get out the house let alone town if he does escape. So can you please _quit_ your yapping?”

 

Tony sighed, annoyed, almost defeated. Almost. _There’s an entire town of these lunatics?_

 

A few minutes after the argument his door creaked open, the light from the hall pouring in like it did the first time. It forced Tony’s eyes to adjust quickly. Though every fiber in him was hoping to see the boy he was utterly disappointed when he saw one of the men that took him(the one that was yelling he guessed). 

 

“You must be the man of the house?” Tony asked, his eyes flickering between the door and the man. “You’re not planning to… _escape_ are you? My wife would be mad as hell and I don’t want to kill you in front of our son. He seems to like you.” The man said instead, leaning against the doorframe, his gaze cool but hostile. 

 

Tony felt his stomach churn, “No… of course not.”

 

 _Okay,_ he decided, _getting past that lady would be a hell of a lot easier than getting past him._

 

Though now? All tony could do was wait for a golden opportunity. 

 

When morning finally did come, however, Tony saw that the room was almost just as dark as the night before. Of course there was more light pouring through the boards than last night but it wasn’t as difficult for the man to see. So Tony wouldn’t complain. The mechanic looked at his handcuffs, they were old, really old. If he tried, he might be able to  just… break them. 

 

“Okay Tony… when, where, and _how_ do you break out of a house? Let alone a fucking _town_.” Tony sighed harshly through his nose, aggravation building up as every plan that came to mind seemed to failed. The sound of stomping feet sounded above his room and then moments later _in front_ of his room. The stomping suddenly stopped. 

 

 _Huh, let’s try something out_ , Tony shrugged  

 

“Kid if that’s you… can you knock twice for yes once for no?”

 

_knock, knock_

 

Tony smiled to himself, something in him so _fucking_ happy to hear from that kid. “Are you hurt?” He questioned, his anxiety consuming him as the answer was delayed. 

 

_knock_

 

Nodding to himself, Tony asked his next question. “Is there anyone else in the house?”

 

A pause. 

 

_knock_

 

Nodding again, the billionaire opened his mouth to ask his next question, though the pitter patter of feet cut him off. “Kid?” 

 

No answer. 

 

The sound of a front door opened seconds after. “Goddamn it.” Tony huffed. His own door was then thrown open, Lady, she peered into the room. Her gaze accusing and— still— crazed. “Boy!” She called, her voice just as annoying as it had been. The pitter patter returned and Tony could see the kid more clearly now. “Has this whore tried to escape while I was gone?” Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes, though he did smile gently when the kid looked at him. “N-no… he’s-he’s… he hasn’t left at all today.” The kid stuttered out, avoiding eye contact with Lady at all costs. Not saying another word, not giving the room another look over, Lady pushed the boy out and closed the door behind her. 

 

It was probably around… midnight when Tony threw his reckless plan into action. “Okay Tony-“ Tony said, giving himself a weak pep talk. “You got this, just- just get these off,” he looked down at the hand cuffs, shaking his hands gently. “Grab the kid and get the fuck out.” 

 

Easier _said_ then _done_. 

 

To Tony’s surprise, the cuffs were weak with erosion and actually highly easy to break. Whistling quietly the billionaire rubbed his wrists, moving the cuffs and gently stepping over the chains. Doing what he did before, Tony checked to make sure everything was okay. Legs? Not broken, a little weak from the lack of use. Head/balance? Iffy but he could move. Nodding to himself one more time, Tony crept to the door, cursing quietly every time he stepped on a creaky floorboard. 

 

Now outside the room, the superhero cringed, the rest of the house was _filthy_. Tossing that aside Tony looked to the front door, “Son of a bitch.” He mumbled upon seeing the door. It was dead bolted (from the outside), lock and key, _gotta find a different way out_. Sighing heavily, Tony took a step back from the door, reevaluating his plan

 

” _Psst_! Hey…! Person- up here!”

 

 _kid?_ Tony turned his attention to the staircase behind him. And lo and behold it was the kid, though he look scared, giddy, and surprised at the same time. Watching the kid quietly hop down the stairs, Tony took a step back. He continued to watch with curiosity, however, when the boy took his calloused hand in his small one and dragged him upstairs. After reaching the top step, Tony heard the sound of the deadbolt unlocking, heard the quiet panicked sheik of the kid, felt him pull his hand harder. 

 

“In! In!”

 

The boy pushed Tony into what the genius assumed was his room. The door opened then, Tony began to feel his own panic rise. Feeling little hands on the small of his back, Tony could see that he was now being pushed towards what seemed seemed to be the closet. “Lady and Man will be looking for you soon, but don’t worry I’ll keep you safe!” The boy’s toothy grin and determined look made Tony smile. Letting himself get pushed into the closet, Tony felt a sudden urge to trust the kid. 

 

“I’ll come get you when it’s safe okay?”

 

Tony’s voice was gentle, like ones voice would be when you let your walls down around someone you love. “Okay, kid.” 

 

The smile he saw before the kid closed the closet door was the only confidence booster the genius would need. 


	4. The Escapee— The Boy

The arguing had kept The Boy up most of the night, when he finally was able to succumb to the sweet embrace of slumber the sun was already peaking over the horizon. Maybe asleep for… four or five hours when the sound of his door unlocking made him jolt awake, all sleep from his eyes snuffed out. 

 

“Boy I'm going into town, you keep an eye on that whore downstairs.” 

 

Lady said from the other side of the door, not waiting for an answer, she left. The Boy could hear the heavy stomps of her footsteps leaving his door, going down the stairs, then out the front door. Jumping off his bed and running to the window, The Boy hopped on the sill, peering over the bit of roof that rested under the aforementioned window. Waiting patiently, The Boy watched as Lady made her leave. Jumping off the window sill and running out his room, The Boy skidded to a halt in front of the strangers “room”. Debating on wether or not he should go in. 

 

“Kid if that’s you… can you knock twice for yes once for no?” 

 

Jumping at the suddenness of the others voice, The Boy found himself knocking twice, it was… comforting to say the least. 

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

His answer was hesitated, he was checking over himself for wounds. Yeah there was a bruise on his arm from the night before but nothing too painful. He knocked once. 

 

“Is there anyone else in the house?”

 

The Boy held up his hand to knock once, though stopping to think it over. Man was definitely out and Lady just left. So he knocked once. 

 

 _This is nice._ Peter decided. 

 

The sound of the deadbolt unlocking caused The Boy to panic, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Oh no…” he whispered, running— quietly of course— back into his room. Hoping he wouldn’t arouse suspicion. 

 

“Boy!”

 

Lady’s voice echoed, he’s always hated her voice. It scares him, especially when she yells. The Boy crept down the steps, holding his head down. “Has this whore tried to escape while I was gone?”

 

 “N-no… he’s-he’s… he hasn’t left at all today.”

 

_Wait? Leave? That- that doesn’t make any sense. Why- why- she’ll- she’ll see that I’m lying. Oh no she’s gonna get mad! She’s gonna hurt me!_

 

No chastisement came, though Lady did push him out the room. He _hates_ her. 

 

Being the light sleeper that he is, it was pretty easy to hear a door open, it was also easy to hear the _‘son of a bitch!’._ Creeping out his room, The Boy stood at the top of the staircase, watching the stranger. He looked stressed in the faded light of the lamp he was standing by. 

 

” _Psst_! Hey…! Person- up here!”

 

The Boy smiled when the stranger looked up at him, though he was terrified. The house was rigged, well not _rigged_ rigged, but one wrong move and the stranger could die. But he was happy the see the man, just really _really_ scared. Hopping down the steps, The Boy took the strangers hand. It felt… _weird_. Not a _bad_ weird just _weird_. Pulling the older man upstairs, The Boy began to panic when he heard the sound of the door unlocking. 

 

“In! In!”

 

Now pushing, they had just gotten in when the sound of the front door echoed out through the house. With further thought, The Boy didn’t know _where_ he could hide the stranger without him being found (and possibly killed). So the closet would have to do. “Lady and Man will be looking for you soon, but don’t worry I’ll keep you safe!” He said, toothy grin and all. Determination pouring out of him.

 

“I’ll come get you when it’s safe okay?”

 

The strangers voice was gentle, something he’s never heard before. A father’s love maybe? “Okay, kid.” 

 

Smiling, he closed the closet door and ran to his bed. Overlooking the closets door one more time, The Boy nodded to himself. “I’ll help you.” He whispered, Lady’s angered yells drowning out his quiet promise. 

 

Shrugging he smiled, softly, _maybe he’ll let me come along._


	5. Hide and Seek— Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!

Tony could hear more than see everything that was going on, he could hear the boy pitter patter over to the bed, he could hear the bed frame creak as the mattress was jerked forward with the boys weight. Lady’s violent yelling? Of fucking course Tony could hear that, it’s kind of hard not to hear her. 

 

“Where is he?!” 

 

She screamed, the sound of the bedroom door being ripped open echoed in Tony’s ears. He could hear the sound of the woman’s heavy breathing, he assumed she was looking over the room. He could hear her as she began to walk around, stopping moments later, her thin frame blocking what little light flooded into the closet. Her eerie gaze landing on Tony through the shutters. The mechanic could feel his breath slow to a stop, could feel his heartbeat slow with the panic of not breathing, his flight or flight reflexes begging him to do _something_. 

 

“He’s… he- he’s in the kitchen!”

 

The kid suddenly screams, startling both Tony and Lady. “Goddamned whore thinks he can escape? The only way he’s leaving is in pieces!” Lady threatened as she stomped out the room and down the stairs. The sound of the kid closing the door made Tony breath again. “Okay… I think it’s safe.” He voiced, tiny and scared, barley heard over the  commotion downstairs. Opening the closet door, Tony watched as the boy ran to the window and opened it. The boy looked out the window for a few seconds before slowly making his way over to Tony. The superhero knelt down so that he was eye level with the boy, “Kid,” he began, carding his calloused fingers through his own dirty hair. Though before Tony could finish his sentence he was  interrupted with quiet whimpers emitting from the boy. “You-you’re gonna make me stay… and- and I don’t wanna stay! Please don’t make me stay!” He sobbed, his little fists wiping furiously at his eyes. Tony cooed quietly, without thinking he cupped the little ones cheeks, thumbing away his tears. “No no no _no miele_ , I was actually hopping you'd come with me. If you didn’t I was going to bonk you upside the head.” Tony gently laughed when the kid did, eternally grateful that he didn’t actually have to force the kid to come with him. 

 

“Where is he?!”

 

Both males jumped at the sudden shriek, the boy pulling Tony to the window without missing a beat. “You ready Kid?” Tony looked back at the boy, all curly hair and determination. Getting a head shake of agreement, the mechanic helped the kid out the window on onto the small part of roof that was already slick with water. The drop from the roof to the ground wasn’t that big, to Tony’s surprise, like if you fell on your ass it wouldn’t be _that bad._  Hopping down, Tony looked back up, reaching out for the small body above him. “Alright you gotta jump-” the boy seemed to understand what he was being asked to do before actually being asked to do it, a leap of faith. Scared the shit outta Tony, though it also showed he had courage. The boy smiled at Tony, genuinely smiled. Teeth and all. 

 

The front door was opened before either could speak, Lady’s blood curdling screams seemed to echo over the thunder, the lightning lighting up her angered features. “You!” She screamed, seriously Tony was sure all she could do was scream. It was kinda getting old in his opinion. 

 

“Shit kid it’s time to run- go! Go!” He shouted, pushing the boy towards the woods, the trees eerie as they stood tall in the darkness. Taking the small hand in his larger one, Tony found it rather easy to scoop up the small body in his arms, he was surprisingly light. “She’s coming!” The little one panicked, gripping tightly onto Tony’s shirt collar, his legs squeezing tightly around Tony’s waist. The superhero shushed him, letting the rain consume the noise of his movements  and his heavy breathing. 

 

Tony knew it would only be a matter of time before more people started looking for them, he knew he had to get into town, if not for his sake then the kids. Stopping to duck behind a large pile of rocks, Tony covered the boys mouth before he could voice his thoughts. He then pointed to his ears as if saying _‘we’re listening for her’_ , moving his hand when he saw the realization flicker into the others brown eyes. 

 

_“Come out come out wherever you are.”_

 

Lady’s voice reminded Tony of the way one would sound if they were playing hide and seek, if this _was_ game of hide and seek, Tony did _not_ want to play anymore. 

 

 _Fuck off lady_ , Tony hissed, his grip on the kid tightened when his small frame seemed to shake harder. 

 

Her footfalls ceased only a few feet away from the pair, Tony could hardly see her in the darkness, could barely make out her thin figure. Tony covered the kids mouth again, hoping she wouldn’t hear is whimpers of fear. _Go away lady_ , the billionaire felt his jaw clench and unclench at the suspension and stress. “I’ll find you goddamn it!” She cursed into the wind, the boom of thunder and the cackle of lightning seemed to seal her promise. The pair sat there, the boy because he didn’t know what else to do, Tony because he needed to make sure she was far enough to not overhear them moving. Minuets passed. The rain fell seemingly harder. Letting out a sigh, Tony pushed the kid off his lap, standing himself and beginning to walk. The kid’s hand grasped onto his before the thought could cross Tony’s mind. 

 

“We gotta move fast kiddie, keep a hold of my hand.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“What’s your name anyways?” Tony looked down, he knew this was a _really_ bad time for introductions but he couldn’t keep addressing the kid as well _the kid_ anymore. The mechanic noticed how the little one tilted his head, “What’s a _‘name’_?” The question tumbled out his mouth, stilling Tony’s insides. The elder was lost for words though only for a few seconds. “A name is what people call you by. Mine is Tony.” He explained to the best of his abilities. “Lady calls me boy normally and a lot of mean things, but when Man is at the house and in a good mood he calls me Peter. Is Peter my name?” Peter looked up at Tony, eyes wide with wonder. Tony couldn’t help but stop walking, taking a knee in front of Peter, he smiled. 

 

“Yeah bud, your name is Peter.”


End file.
